


Premure

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Roy alle volte sembra quasi indifeso.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 36. Sapore di casa.





	1. Chapter 1

Premure

Maes si premette gli occhiali sul naso, si sfilò la casacca blu dalle spalle e l’appoggiò sopra Roy, quest’ultimo era addormentato riverso sulla scrivania.

Dietro i due soldati si stagliava una grande finestra, attraverso cui entrava un’intensa luce candida che illuminava l’intero ufficio.

Maes gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Questi li ha fatti mia moglie. Spero che quando li mangerai, sentirai il ‘sapore di casa’” bisbigliò.

Riza lo guardò uscire e socchiuse la porta.

“Volete molto bene al Colonello” bisbigliò.

“Per me è come un fratello minore” rispose Maes con tono allegro e sincero.

[100].


	2. Le perplessità di Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer’s Wing.  
Prompt: 2) A e B prendono la sbronza del secolo. C li raccoglierà dal pavimento e li metterà a letto, o?

Le perplessità di Alex

Alex Armstrong si passò la mano sulla testa priva di capelli se non l’unico ciuffo e sospirò pesantemente, guardando Roy e Edward stesi sul pavimento.

Il primo aveva una bottiglia vuota in una mano e dormiva su un fianco, russando copiosamente, il secondo stava con le braccia e le gambe aperte, nella mano meccanica stretto un bicchiere ed un rivolo di saliva gli colava dalle labbra.

“Come fanno due grandi uomini come loro a ridursi così? Posso capire il ragazzo, ma il Colonnello…”. Armstrong sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

< Per quante atrocità vedano, alla fine restano sempre delle persone semplici. Riesco a scherzare delle piccole cose. Attraverso di loro anche io riesco a vedere scorci di un mondo normale, fatto anche di divertimenti e piccoli sbagli, perdonabili > pensò.

Li prese delicatamente tra le braccia, posandoseli contro il petto muscoloso.

“… questa sì che è la sbronza del secolo… Metallo” farfugliò Roy nell’incoscienza. Aveva il viso arrossato e i capelli mori gli aderivano al viso sudaticcio.

“Non ne dubito, visto che solitamente non è così facile ridurvi in queste condizioni” disse Armstrong. Superò le innumerevoli bottiglie abbandonate in giro e per la stanza e andò nella camera accanto, stendendo entrambi sul letto.

“… Scivolosa… _mngn_… la neve è maledettamente scivolosa…” mugugnò Edward, affondando il viso nel cuscino.

Armstrong ridacchiò.

“Sì, ed insieme al ghiaccio ti fa cadere sempre” mormorò.

< Non lo chiamo piccoletto solo per non svegliarlo. _Umh_, chissà se trovo dei pigiami delle loro taglie. Non mi va di farli dormire così. Forse dovrei anche avvertire Riza e il giovane Al che rimarranno qui a casa mia per questa notte. O forse no, si preoccuperebbero. Probabilmente lo immaginano > rifletté.


End file.
